The War: Sky, Land, and the Underworld vs the Sea
by Hermes's son98
Summary: Triton had a normal life as a god until Zeus showed up with an army. Will he try to stop it? Oneshot. My first story! :


Greetings, I am known as Triton. I am not the average person you would meet on the street. First of all, I am a Greek god. Also, I am a merman. If you don't know, that means, from waist down, I am a fish. In addition to that, my father is Poseidon and my mother is live in a golden palace...on the bottom of the ocean. It is a pretty calm place...usually. I mustn't forget, it is the most beautiful palace you could ever see. Furthermore, the water is always extremely cool and refreshing.

One day, I woke up and started my daily routine at the breakfast table. I have two sisters, Rhode and Benthesikyme. I also have many,many half siblings. They all live elsewhere, maybe with their mother, never with our father, Poseidon. I guess they don't like salt. Anyways, I was eating ambrosia and nectar, the food and drink of the gods, when we heard a bellowing voice from above shout "Poseidon!" "Oh my me*!" my father muttered."What is it, honey?" my mother asked. "That, my dear family, is Zeus, and he is a little angry." the lord of the seas sarcastically said. He swam up to the surface and we followed him. When we got there, we seen Zeus, some of the other Olympians, many other gods, and other creatures, all clad in armor, standing on the dry land I have never been on."We're here to start a war."Ares cheerfully stated. Rhode asked the question that was on all of our minds "Why?" nobody answered her question. "Charge!" Zeus screamed. His army followed their leader's order. To my amazement, they went under the water, breathing as we do.

My father yelled "Warriors, assemble!" All of the soldiers came. However, they were all still in their pajamas. Nobody was ready for battle. I knew there was no way we could win. I decided to swim for it. After I thought about it, I realized I am going to have to fight my way out. I was a decent fighter. I swam as fast as I could to armor and weapons room. Warriors were rapidly grabbing things they needed. I swiped a golden trident, armor, a helmet, and a twisted conch shell that can calm or anger the ocean. I swam to the surface. On my way out, I took down two satyrs, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. All creatures not very used to fighting. Hephaestus likes building. Dionysus and the satyrs would rather party.

I finally reached the surface. I was about to climb up, when I realized that I won't be able to walk on land with my fish tail. I have always liked my body. I dread the thought of having to do this. I don't even know if I have the ability. However, I will have to try, for my people. I concentrated, imagined it in my head, and said some words from Hecate's ( she came down one day, taught me a little magic and gave me a book) book: Magical Spells. Eventually, my beatiful tail, the color of the sea, was replaced by two human legs. I climbed on to the dry land. I was a little wobbly beacause I was unused to legs. After several tries, I stood up. The ground felt strange. I remember hearing that these small and white pebbles are called grains of sand.

I kept walking and walking until I found a town by the name of Thessaloniki. I asked for directions to Mount Olympus. Somebody told me to keep going south. However, he said that will it take me a very long time to get there if I walk. He suggested to rent a chariot. I thanked him and followed his suggestion. When I got to the chariot rental place, I seen the price and was outraged. I used a sleep spell on the clerk and took one. It was very important. I got to the mountain in a short amount of time. It was amazing.

I got out of my chariot and walked up to the throne room. Suprisingly, I seen Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite sitting in their thrones. "Who are you?" Apollo asked. "I am Triton and I am here to figure out how to stop the war." I said. "Hey, so are we. I decided we should fight to see which one of us should overthrow our father." Hermes said. "I didn't kno-" THUMP! Aphrodite started talking and Hermes knocked her and Apollo down with his caduceus. I was bewildered. "Why did you do that?" I asked. Hermes gave me his mischevious smile. "To knock out the competition-get it?" he joked.

We walked down Olympus, when I sensed danger. I looked behind me and seen Hermes about to stab me with his knife. I took my trident and threw it at him. The curve in between the prongs caught him by the neck and threw him to the golden prongs stuck into the wall. I walked over and took his knife. He was making strange noises. "You won't be making jokes for a while, will you?" I mocked.

I was going out when a spark of something caught my eye. I walked over and seen one of Zeus's lightning bolts. I picked it up and a clever idea came to my mind. I stole it and finally left the mountain. I got into my chariot and drove away. Some people were eyeing at me suspicously when they seen the bolt. P robably thinking it was a cheap knock-off or something. As if.

I, at long last, reached the shore of my ocean and home. I knew what I must do. Without thinking it through, I threw the powerful lightning bolt into the water. I realized, extremely late, that my people were down there. They are all probably going to perish. There was a thunderous explosion that blasted me far away.

I woke up, still in my bed."Wow, what a terrible and realistic dream!"

THE END

A/N:That means Author's Note, right? Sorry it was short and not very good. I am new. Tips are greatly apreciated. As well as constructive criticizm. No flames please(whatever those are). R&R(whatever that means). Oh, and is there any way I can ask questions about this site? Thanks.


End file.
